


Absolution

by CinntaxError



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Absolution, Aftercare, Consensual, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Forgiveness, Guilt, OFC - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Athena made a big mistake at work. Something an instructor said in firearms training really made the gravity of her mistake clear. Gavin helps her conscience through percussive therapy.





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LtJVega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtJVega/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Don't Do Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172865) by [LtJVega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtJVega/pseuds/LtJVega). 



Gavin sighed, glancing over at Athena for about the fifth time that night. She’d be silent, withdrawn the whole night. Something was up, and every time he’d asked her, she’d shrugged it off and replied with “Nothing”. The twins were away for the night and it was time for a serious talk. Fuck, she’d even pushed Roan away, a bit too roughly and the dog had slunk out of the room, tail tucked. Sighing he stood, pushing the small table with his laptop on it away and stalked over to her, curled up on the couch with a blanket and staring off into space. He crouched next to her, gently taking her jaw in his hand and tilting her head to look into her eyes.

“Alright, ‘Theena. You’re going to tell me what’s up, and don’t give me that ‘nothing’ speech. It’s bullshit. You and I both know it. We’re in a relationship, and communication is fucking important. So tell me. You wouldn’t let it fly if I were like this, so the same damned rules apply to you,” he said, voice even and soft. She frowned, then sighed. Gently pulling his hand away from her jaw and sat up. Gavin moved next to her, still peering at her with a concerned expression.

“Fine,” she retorted, somewhat snootily “You want to know what’s up? I…I had firearms training again today…” she ran off, closing her eyes and swallowing hard. Gavin waited patiently for her to continue, taking her hand in his and softly stroking her thumb with his own, nodding. “I… something the instructor said just. It just hit me hard. I…” she broke off again, taking a shaky breath, and Gavin’s frown deepened as a tear streamed down her face. His hand reached up to gently brush it away, but otherwise didn’t make any effort to interrupt her. “He said ‘Never point your weapon at something you’re not prepared to destroy.’ And I just…I thought of the time I p…pulled...” she broke off yet again, letting out another sob and the tears really began to flow now. Gavin pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“Go on love,” he said softly, running a hand in slow circles over her back. Athena nodded, trembling his arms. She took another deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control. 

“I just thought about the time I pulled the weapon on you in the station and…I pointed it at you. Something I shouldn’t have done unless I was prepared to destroy you…” she shuddered again “And on top of that, what if Morgan hadn’t gone so easy on me? He’s a trained killer, what if one of the other officers fired on me? Or hell…even hit you. What if the gun malfunctioned and it went off!” she was shouting now, almost hysterical as she choked through her tears “What if-“ Gavin smashed his mouth against her mouth, kissing her deeply and holding her almost painfully tight. He knew what was happening. She was catastrophizing.

After a long moment, he pulled back, holding her head in both his own, thumbs rubbing away her tears. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him.

“It’s not just today though, is it?” he asked softly “You’ve held onto this since it first happened, haven’t you? You’ve kept it inside and beaten yourself up. Haven’t forgiven yourself, have you?” Athena nodded slowly, biting her lip and looking down as best she could, like a naughty child, caught doing something she shouldn’t.

“I… I just can’t let it go, Gavin.”

Gavin sighed, running a hand through his hair, then an idea came to mind. 

“’Theena, there’s something Morrigan and I used to do if we fucked up,” he said softly, chuckling as he watched her eyebrow raise “We practiced something, well. I guess you could call it domestic discipline. If one of us fucked up, and weren’t able to let it go, the other one would spank them. The idea being that corporal punishment brings an end to it. An absolution of sorts. Once the punishment was done, everything is forgiven, and we can move on. “ He watched her reaction closely, half expecting her to call him a freak and storm out, but instead she looked up at him, pondering what he’d just said. 

“I-I guess that could be worth a try,” she stammered, still staring at the ground. “Ho-how do we go about this?” Gavin smiled leaning in to kiss the top of her head.

“The first thing I need you to do, is think of two words. These are your safewords. One means you need everything to stop immediately, that something is very, very wrong, either physically or mentally. Everything stops immediately, and I will check to see what’s wrong, and we’ll sort it out. Do not feel bad for using this, but I do ask that it be because of something serious. I’ll always respect your reason for using it. The second is when you feel close to your limit. When you say that, we’ll start wrapping things up. Keep in mind, that the last few will come in hard and fast. It’s best if you ruminate on what’s making you feel guilty, and let everything go. Cry, scream and let it go, kitten. Is that fine with you, still?” Gavin tilted her head up again, looking into her eyes, carefully gauging her expression. She nodded.

“Yes, Gavin. I understand and…I really think it could help. The first word I think would be thirium…the second would be lilac…” she replied shyly, toying with the edge of a cushion. 

“Do you feel you’re ready for it now, kitten?” Athena blushed brightly at being called that, but she also liked it. It sort of made her feel a little small, but cared for. She nodded again.

“Alright, stand up then. I want you to get changed into your uniform, then come back out here.” Athena frowned, hearing that.  
“Okay, but why my uniform?”

“Because that’s what you were in when you did the deed you were upset about. I think it’ll help you a wee bit more.” Athena nodded in understanding, then pushed herself off the sofa to get changed in their bedroom.


End file.
